


Never Have I Ever Lost a Student Council Election

by crystalkei



Series: Never Have I Ever Actually Fallen In Love [1]
Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkei/pseuds/crystalkei
Summary: Devi Vishwakumar just lost a heated student council race. Six weeks ago everyone, including her own mother, told her that despite the way Student Council President might look on a college application, it was not worth running the race against her sort of boyfriend, Ben Gross. But like my loss to Jimmy Connors at the Wimbledon final of 1982, it was a nasty loss that ended more than her political career.
Relationships: Paxton Hall-Yoshida/Devi Vishwakumar
Series: Never Have I Ever Actually Fallen In Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761826
Comments: 32
Kudos: 130





	Never Have I Ever Lost a Student Council Election

**Author's Note:**

> I've got the momentum so this is a thing now. A series. Of moments. Not exactly a multi chapter, more like vignettes that cover Devi and Paxton post season 1. So yeah, some of these moments are outlined from my last fic and some will be new.

It’s me, John McEnroe, and I have devastating news. Devi Vishwakumar just lost a heated student council race. Six weeks ago everyone, including her own mother, told her that despite the way Student Council President might look on a college application, it was not worth running the race against her sort of boyfriend, Ben Gross. But like my loss to Jimmy Connors at the Wimbledon final of 1982, it was a nasty loss that ended more than her political career. 

So that’s why we’re now visiting an out of control Devi, ripping posters of Ben Gross’ smug face off the walls of Sherman Oaks High. Is someone playing Dancing With Myself by the Donnas in the school? Where’s that music coming from? Turn it off, she’s having a moment! Billy Idol did that one better anyway. Sorry, back to Devi. 

She could feel the tears threatening to build but every poster she could pull off a locker gave her the smallest bit of satisfaction. His face! He just looked so sure, so arrogant, of course he’d be voted in over her. He spent more money than should be legal in high school politics. And for what? To win an election? To piss her off? To ruin whatever they’d had going on with their stupid feelings? Ew! Feelings! She pulled a fresh poster whole from a locker and screamed as she shredded it into several pieces. 

“You missed one,” the voice startled her. She was still seething and probably looked kind of feral when she turned to see Paxton Hall-Yoshida pointing at a large poster on a pristine bulletin board. “I did the mustache. Not like he can grow one so really I was helping him out.” 

Devi snorted, seeing the sharpie mustache on Ben’s dumb face. “You did that?” 

“I’m quite skilled in the finer points of vandalism.” 

He leaned his shoulder against the bulletin board and Devi took a moment to try to tame her hair, wild from her meltdown. 

“I voted for you.” He gestured to another full size poster next to the Ben Gross one. It was Devi’s poster but with a crown over her head drawn in sharpie. “I also added the crown. Trent did the little coyote and stars in the bottom corner.” 

Devi turned to examine the poster more fully, touching the crown softly. It was the kindest act of graffiti she’d ever seen. She smiled. 

“I don’t usually vote in student elections. They’re dumb and student council president is really just a figurehead, a propaganda arm of the administration, if you will.” 

“Huh?” Devi tilted her head confused. 

“So I don’t usually vote,” Paxton went on. “But I voted for you. You would have at least been a cool figurehead.” Paxton shrugged and turned so his back was against the bulletin board now, leaving the offending Ben Gross poster wide open. 

“Thanks.” 

“Well go on, rip the big one down, it’s making you feel better, right?” he asked, glancing at her quickly before looking back down the empty hallway. 

She nodded, before moving to stand in front of the poster and pulling from the top down, tearing it in half, grunting in the process. She took the pieces and ripped them further, in half and half again, a small pile of debris falling at her feet. It was making her feel better. 

“So if you lost to him, uh, is this about more than just the election,” Paxton asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Like uh, are you guys still, uh…”

“Fab and Eleanor both told me that this would spell the end for that, especially as the second time I broke the extra curriculars agreement,” Devi said, mirroring Paxton’s lean against the bulletin board so she didn’t have to look at him. “But yeah, no. Yeah.” 

Devi didn’t actually know what was happening but she could say she was angry and didn’t think it would subside any time soon. She was so angry she didn’t even realize or consider why Paxton might be asking. 

“You need a ride home?” 

“No, I’m gonna walk. Hopefully it will chill me out.” She stood up straight, brushing the bits of paper off her clothes. “Can I ask a favor?”

“Hit me.” 

Devi looked away, then at her feet. Unsure she should even ask, but figured what the hell. “Can I have a hug?”

Paxton took a step closer, his arms coming around her as the words were barely out of her mouth. 

“Yeah,” he said into her hair. “Of course.” 

That’s when Devi started her second breakdown of the day. The kind she rarely had. A kind more reserved for Dead Dad **™** feelings. She started crying against Paxton’s shirt. Ugly crying. To his credit, he moved an arm from her back to sort of pet her hair. She didn’t mind, she was too busy sobbing. 

Devi wanted to be student council president and she was upset that Ben didn’t understand why she wanted to do it and that he went into it like it was one of their regular competitions and maybe she didn’t even want to be the president? Maybe it was a stupid popularity contest that she didn’t win. She wasn’t cool enough to win. 

“I’m sorry,” she sniffed, pulling away just barely to wipe at the spot on his shirt that was definitely wet from snot and tears. 

“It’s cool, it’s moisture wicking. It’s fine.” He sounded vaguely uncomfortable but then he hugged her a little tighter and she thought maybe that was okay. 

McEnroe: Devi was a mess but Paxton really took one for the team and covered her with the light vandalism and the hug thing. He didn’t let her know that there was a _Devi 4 Prez_ campaign poster hanging in his locker. It didn’t seem important. He’d probably keep it there for a while. It was a good picture of her and you know he just liked the design. It was good graphic design. It didn’t really matter what was going on with her and Ben Gross. Or what wasn’t. 

Devi pulled back, finally, swiping furiously at her face. “Damn, that’s so nasty. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine,” he offered again. “Are you sure you don’t want a ride home?”

“I got this.” She straightened up, ready to leave.

“Wait!” 

Devi stopped, looking at Paxton for explanation. 

“Let me take a picture of you for instagram. In front of the poster. I’ll tag you in it.” He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and gestured for her to stand next to her campaign poster. 

“Are you sure? I’m a mess right now.” 

“You look great, I’ll put the San Juan filter over it and you smile big and it’s gonna piss off Ben Gross so much.” 

Devi rubbed at her eyes again, and fluffed her hair. “Yeah, you’re right. Okay.” 

“And done.” Paxton flipped through the filters and then added an animated emoji crown to Devi so she matched the poster. “Gonna hashtag it ‘khaleesi’ because you got the whole vibe. I like it.” 

She stood next to him to inspect his work. “You can just send it to me so I can post it.”

“I can.” Paxton looked at her and pursed his lips. “Or I can post it and tag you and that could make Ben rage, huh? He’ll be feeling as mad as you were, ya know?”

“Damn. That’s good.” Devi smiled. “What are you going to caption it with?”

Paxton looked back to the poster and then at his phone. “Still on top?”

“Yeah, that’s good. I’m not bothered. I’m fine.” 

McEnroe: that was of course a lie, but it’d be a good lie for Instagram, the social media platform full of pretty lies, amirite? 

“Okay, I’m really going home now,” Devi said, her phone dinging with the notification that Paxton had just tagged her in a photo. 

“See you on Monday, Devi,” he said as she walked away. 

And Monday would be better. Maybe. Probably. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I would love to talk to people about this ship since it seems to be the less popular ship. Come talk to me on tumblr at cupcakesandtv ! Or leave me a comment so we can talk! 
> 
> Also I love The Donna's cover of Dancing By Myself, I just felt like McEnroe would prefer the Billy Idol original. ;)


End file.
